Family Reunion
A Matter of Family. On an island off the shore of the Red Line Continent, a grand, white ship is docked. A group of random, hired help is setting up tables and chairs while chefs hired from the Baratie resturant prepare all manners of food. A Young Man sits on the deck of the Ship, watching the preperations. "Excellent, excellent." Charlotte Froggy took a sip of his drink as he observed the workers. "Everything is going perfectly! Soon my Family will gather here for an evening of food and drink together, and by the end of the night I will have the strongest of them for my crew!" My family. ''It's been far too long since I had family.'' It cuts to a scene of Froggy a child with his parents... But I can't dwell on that now. A teenager Froggy is now standing in front of a burning mansion.'' They took my first family from me. Now, I'm going to find a new one tonight. '' Back to Froggy on the Deck of the Ship. "Ooh, wait. I hope the invitations sent by Dove wasn't tacky." "It was, buuuuut also kinda cute" an unknown voice said from behind Froggy's back. "I'm sorry if I startled you my ship isn't very large so odds are you didn't see me approaching so I decided to come up and meet you" the man was dressed in a black cloak which he removed showing a young face and bright red hair "out of this family I am probably the least known but my name is Scoville nice to meet you you". Scoville's eyes drifted from the man over to his hip with a sword neatly on his side "I hope you don't mind the weapon I'll be honest being on a island with a bunch of my family dosen't put me much at ease." Froggy nearly chokes on his drink when Scoville appears behind him. "Well hello! I can't say I was exactly expecting you so soon!" Froggy scratches his head when Scoville introduced himself. "Scoville....Oh! Your the one with the Hot Sauce fruit right? Well, I'm Charlotte Froggy! But of course you would already know that..." When Scoville stated his concerns about the sword Froggy suddenly found himself confused. "What? You are expecting to be attacked by you own family? Well, I guess if it makes you feel safer." "No no no that's not what I meant it's just you guys are almost all....criminals" Scoville moved his hands to his back and hip unlatching "Salt" and "Pepper" and placing them before Froggy in a bowing motion "if I insulted you please forgive me". Watching as both Froggy and Scoville interacted with each other, Biscuit attempted to determine if they were genuine dependents of . She has over the years interacted with many who claim the Charlotte name in an attempt to garner the fame, fear and treasure of the Family. Being unable to actually determine if they were family from just watching and observing them, which she knew was not going to work seeing as the Charlotte Family even after being hunted down, was still massive. Letting out a sigh Biscuit gently picked up bee beloved Scythe Sablé, before hopping down from the ledge she was siting on and making her way towards the duo. "So you are this Sweet King the one who sent out this invitation, claiming to be a member of the ?" Biscuit questioned as she neared them while holding up the invitation with the dove perched upon her head before giving them a slight head nod in greeting. As she got closer and was able to properly inspect them, she found herself slightly disappointed as even if they truly were descendent a of Big Mom, they looked so Normal like many of the others claiming the title. They both showed no inhuman traits unlike her nor did they give off an oppressing aura. Clearing her head of these thoughts as they are pointless to her current situation, she returned her attention to James and Scoville. "My name is Charlotte Biscuit I am the twenty fourth great-granddaughter and sixty fifth great-grandchild and the direct descendent of ." She stated in her usual greeting for when meeting her supposed "Family", something which has became an costume of sorts to see if they knew anything about the family. "Oh, nonono, I didn't take it as an insult, and I guess it's fair for you to be concerned..." Froggy was apologizing for clearly insulting his cousin when Biscuit arrived. "Claiming...Madam I assure you I am no charlatan. I am Charlotte Froggy, Sixty-sixth great grandson and seventy-ninth great Grandchild of Big Mom!" Froggy looks taken aback that anyone could doubt his legitimancy as one of Big Mom's descendants. "If it was the Nickname that through you off, well I couldn't risk the Marines finding out who I was if they intercepted one of the Doves." "Charlotte Moscato, ah, yes, A member of Grandmother's Cabinet, goveneror of Ice Island and Minister of Gelato." Froggy scratches his chin as he recalls one of his many, many relatives he's researched. "And, If I remember correctly, which I may not, I've looked into a lot of my family's affairs over the years, you were minister of Utensils before the Black Widow Pirates took over Toto Land." Scoville moved his weapons back to their original positions and latched them safely to his body "you sure do know a lot about us...I'm not even sure how you know about my devil fruit I don't really show it in public so where did you get all this info?" Scoville paused for a moment and then realized that it wasn't very gentlemen like to ask your host such a straight forward answer "I don't know much of my heritage but this much I do know I am the sixty-third grandson and the seventy-sixth grandchild of Big Mom and according to my care takers a close relative to " "Oh that, it's, it's simply a hobby." Froggy shrugs as he begins to make his way down from the ship. "I like to learn about my extended family, especially since I don't have any close family left." Froggy takes a leap onto the dock next to the ship. From the ship’s deck, the already arrived Charlotte’s would notice something strange on the island the ship was docked in. The trees that were visible from beyond the beach had withered away, almost as far as the eye could see. Closest to where the ship was docked, on the shore, the trees still hadn’t been affected. Slowly but surely, the same thing began happening to those trees, and evn the rock formations around the shore began withering away, turning into sand. A strange, powerful and intimidating presence accompanied the process of decay nearing the ship. The sand itself began disappearing into nothingness, prompting the sea to enter deeper into the island. The ship trembled a bit as the sea pushed deeper into the island, the water now reaching the withered trees that were once in the distance. Would the ship be affected as well? Just as this thought would cross the minds of those witnessing this strange phenomenon, a large silhouette became apparent from beyond the forest of dead trees. The image of a person simply stood there, when suddenly, a powerful, ominous wolf’s howling reverberated through the island and into the ship, shaking everything on it as the sound reached it. After the howling had stopped, the silhouette had also vanished in the blink of an eye. Still, if any of the Charlotte’s would look above, they would see the individual coming down on the ship, landing on the deck in a massive thud that would tilt the ship. When the dust cleared, the mystery individual’s identity would be revealed. An incredibly tall man looked down on the Charlotte’s. It wouldn’t take too much research to know who this man was. Someone more than twice the age of Charlotte James, and almost three times his size, a commander of a notorious pirate crew who has clashed against the likes of the Yonko and high ranking Marines, a man who took his current title and position by force, giving his Captain no choice but to appoint him to the position of the '''Great Evils of the Hellspawn Pirates, the Lord of Pain and a wolf mink-hybrid, Charlotte Kiwi. The large half mink stood ominously on the deck, towering over everyone there. His large coat flapped with the wind, and his presence there would no doubt put the other Charlotte’s on edge, as his reputation was of a man that left nothing but pain and destruction on his wake and could not be reasoned with, a pirate worth several hundred million bellies. No weapons worked against him, as they would crumble into nothing, and to face him in close quarters had been the mistake that had cost the lives of thousands. He stood there for what felt like hours, when suddenly he made his way to a seat, and though it was too small for his large frame, he sat on it, picked up a food tray and addressed the Charlotte’s with a heartwarming “Yo!”, as he waved his hand to them and devoured the delicious food. “So...which one of you-gara is Froggy?”, he said as he pulled the invitation from his coat and set in on the table. “Okakaka! This is the first time I’ve met other members of the Charlotte clan, ya’know? Even though I’ve sailed these seas for more thn twenty-years!” He said with his mouth still full, as he picked more food from another nearby table. From a distance loud angry screaming could be heard from the other side of the ship as the ground appeared to shake like something giant was taking mighty foot steps. With every shake the noise came closer and closer as suddenly a large figure jumped over the Charlotte's heads. Whilst Kiwi enjoyed his food it was interrupted by a loud scream "GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY" yelled a child like voice as this round being struck Kiwi with immense force in the stomach with a mighty headbutt. The sharp clicking of heels upon the deck heralded the entrance of yet another Charlotte, though her appearance was nowhere near as dramatic as those of the two to arrive before her. The woman was short, though even so she stood an inch taller than the one who had called this...reunion. A chocolate brown peacoat opened to reveal an impeccably kept blouse and pencil skirt and shades hid her eyes from the view of others. Her head looked around on a swivel, a look of distaste etched permanently into otherwise delicate features. She looked as though she smelled something foul and was trying to determine where it was coming from. With each of the others she laid eyes on, her frown deepened "Well, the Charlottes have always been a motley crew of vagabonds but this?" She scoffed loudly, removing her glasses to reveal crystal clear blue eyes "It surprises even Velvet to see how far the family has fallen." She slipped the shades into a pocket "Now..." She turned her eyes once more to each of them "Which of you had the audacity to call Velvet here? Which of you is the "Sweet King"?" Having taken one of the numerous seats situated around the large table, Biscuit silently watched on as more supposed members of the Charlotte Family made there appearance. Despite their earlier boast of lineage she still doubted them, Even before receiving the invitation she was well aware of every person in the room’s claim of Lineage, but despite her constant research she was unable to find any proof confirming the claim. She of course kept this to herself, after all perhaps she merely overlooked facts or missed something that made the connection. Glancing up towards the sound of a very familiar voice, Biscuit could already feel a headache begin to form. "Of course she would also receive an invitation". Biscuit thought as she felt the migraine began to increase before began to run her hand through her black and white colored hair to soothe it. Feeling her migraine subdue Biscuit continued to quietly observe the "reunion", as beside herself and Velvet and perhaps Kiwi the rest of the gathered few aren’t noteworthy. "What exactly is your purpose for gathering us here today"? Biscuit questioned with a slight head tilt. "I’m sure you didn’t just call us all together for a "Family Reunion", so let’s just cut to the chase". She finished looking directly at Froggy. The large but stout man who had attacked Kiwi continued to send a flurry of blows to Kiwi's stomach, but at the sudden entrance of Velvet his attention was instantly drawn away. His vision was blinded by rage but he could sense when family was present which for some reason this bloodline effect didn't effect Kiwi. Perhaps the mans murderous aura and monstrous form covered up the scent of Linlin blood. The rage and anger began to sap from the fat man. From his suit emerged a large and fluffy tail with beige and brown stripes this humongous appendage began to slightly wave like the manner of a canine. Before the family could even notice Charlotte Scoville was trapped in the mans arms. "Its so nice to finally see my family. "We have so much to do we can make arts and crafts, go play, go to the park, go to the other park, go to..." the man began to ramble like a child with a fairly high voice for someone of his size and age. "Please...someone...help...me..too...tight" After the sudden assault to his stomach, Kiwi was left just standing there, though his eyes where hidden by his hair. The attack had caused no damage to him, yet it was something else that was making him furious. The plate of food he was eating from was completely ruined, the food splattered around the floor. He cared nothing of the attitude Velvet just arrived with. The only thought in his mind was to inflict punishment in the one who was apparently intent on separating Kiwi from his food. While the round man was hugging Scoville, Kiwi hd just vanished from his previous locations, and had just appeared behind both Charlottes, towering over them with his immense frame. “Oi...what’s your fucking problem!!!!!!!”, Kiwi exclaimed as he grabbed both Charlottes, Scoville had done nothing wrong, but well, he was just in the way. He lifted them up, let them go in midair and kicked them both, sending them to the opposite side of the ship as they crashed into everything in their way. “Don’t mess with an alpha wolf’s food, unless you wanna’ die!! You-gara morons!!!” "Wait wait buddy we're friends we're all family there is no...PLEASE NONONONONONONON" Scovilles bargaining quickly turned to fear as he was launched through the ship. He heard a loud crunch he believed to be the shattering of his bones on contact with the commanders foot or perhaps the sound of broken wood but as his eyes open to his own surprise he was complelty fine. His waist was suddenly constricted once again this time with far greater furry "I'll get that meanie FOR HURTING MY BRO" he heard from behind as a large ball of fluff pushed him out of his siblings arms and the one known as Charlotte Soda walked out without any noticeable damage. Before Soda could reach Kiwi, a massive wall of Pure...Sugar? rises up between the two as Froggy points two fingers upward. "Now, Now, I realize most families have fights, but now isn't the best time for this." Froggy's voice has gone somewhat cold. "Please at least wait to here what I have to say before you all try to kill each other." Froggy turns to Velvet, giving her a warm grin. "I would also be Sweet King by the way, but you can call me Froggy." Velvet leveled him with a razor sharp look, walking forward to stand before him. She looked him up and down. From the look on her face, she found everything about him completely unimpressive "You may not know Velvet, so allow her to appraise you of a few things." She looked around, motioning to the lot of them "One, she despises all of her kin and the very name of Charlotte." She held up two fingers "Two, she is a very busy woman, running a confections empire and all. And three, she absolutely hates having her time wasted." She shoved a finger into his chest accusingly, right into his solar plexus "So Velvet would suggest telling her why you thought you had any authority to summon her to a so called family reunion of all things." “Eeeeehhh!?...” Kiwi took another seat, after Froggy put up a wall in front of him, and pulled all the food plates towards his table. “Yeah, what the squirt said!...woah wait.” He said referring himself to Velvet. But when Kiwi looked around him...he realized all the Charlotte’s there were quite, small... He stood up again, this time right in front of Froggy. He lowered himself greatly, as much as an almost twelve foot man could in order to nearly look Froggy at eye level. Opening one eye much wider than the other, he spoke to Froggy. “What is it that you’re REALLY plotting, boy? Choose your words wisely, or I’ll sink this ship to the ocean with all of you in it.” Kiwi’s lax demeanor had changed. One look at the sight he left on the island would make everyone realize, his words were no bluff. Watching in annoyance as the rest of the gathered people delved into chaos with the purpose of this meeting clearly forgotten, Biscuit began to question wither or not finding the scattered members of her family was worth all this headache. Letting out a heavy sigh she silently stood up before raising her arm and brining it down hard, shattering the table they were all sitting at causing all the food, sweets and drinks to spill out onto the ground. "That’s enough, I didn’t come here to watch a father of children quarrel and bicker over small problems!" She yelled out in a demanding tone while glaring at the gathered group before turning her glare upon Froggy. "You gathered us here, so get to the point and reasoning for it”. "Uhhhh" Froggy was more than a little taken aback, and flustered, by Kiwi getting right up in his face. "Right, uh, what I'm planning. Planning...There was a plan." He snaps back to reality after Biscuit shouts at him. "Wait. One of you is a father? Well, you should have brought your family I would of loved to meet them...Oh, and I'm 'Planning' on rebuilding the Charlotte Family Pirate empire Kiwi." Froggy turns and walks towards his ship. "If any of you would like to know more Come Aboard, I have a whole little show set up!" Scoville was oddly perplexed by his family members. From what he had know about his great grand mother and the incredible power that was the Big Mom Pirates he assumed these people to be viscous brutes without any other thought besides killing, but while having violent tendencies his family members were not what he expected. An eccentric man with a flare for the dramatic, a giant mink hybrid with wild power, and that terrifyingly strong child this family secede to amaze him. His thoughts of these people being a threat to him calmed despite almost being launched into death by one of his cousins. "Alright I believe you have captured my interest please show me what you got" Scoville spoke with class and respect for the captain. He had something else to say but was quickly cut off as a large ball of fluff smacked him to the side as Soda appeared to be wagging his large tontattan tail as if he were a dog. Category:Normat1 Category:DoomyBoy Category:Lemasters30 Category:Ninshū Category:Shoshiki Category:Role-Plays